


Of Harmony and Fear

by savetheblackpaladin (thefinaldoctor)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, a minor nameless OC dies, and Shiro's and your reactions to them, big focus on the OC's, just needed a place to post this long-ass response to a request from my imagines blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinaldoctor/pseuds/savetheblackpaladin
Summary: The Prompt: Can you do an imagine with Shiro first meeting Arcadia and Selena (Author OC's) and maybe how his s/o reacts??The Reaction: I can't control myself and shat out 5k wordsFrom my Voltron Imagines blog: @savetheblackpaladin





	Of Harmony and Fear

This was bad. This was really really bad. Like Yellowstone’s supervolcano erupting and plunging Earth into a new Ice Age/Apocalypse capital B.A. Fucking D. BAD.

You looked to Allura and Coran and saw the same fear in their faces that you felt in your gut as the castle slowly died around you, the hull breeched by a direct hit from Lotor’s ion cannon. A nasty thing that put the normal ion cannons to shame. It had ripped straight through the engines, the hull, the crystal, everything. You three were only alive due to Allura’s quick thinking and the ability of the control room to seal itself and maintain power on it’s own. 

But you wouldn’t be that way for long. 

Zarkon was a monster but Lotor was a different beast altogether. Whereas Zarkon was concerned with capturing the Lions and using them for his own, Lotor wanted them dead and gone. They were relics of an age long past and had no business in his Empire. He attacked without mercy and you were all taken by surprise. Sure, people were actively trying to kill you all the time but no one had ever come at Team Voltron with the pure, unbridled desire to kill like Lotor had. He waited long enough to give the Paladins time to get into their lions and fly out before unleashing Hell. 

The first shot from the Komar took out the Lions and left them to the mercy of direct fire from ion cannons. Your heart wrenched with worry as you watch the Black Lion take hit after hit but there was nothing else you could do as you did your best to defend the castle with your drone as Coran and Allura worked the castle’s systems. If you three could keep Lotor distracted long enough for Paladins to revive their lions, then there was hope. But the second shot from the Komar grazed the castle just enough to cause Allura to momentarily loose control. Long enough for the ion cannon to take aim.

This was it. This was the end. Gravity began to fail and Allura reached to you and Coran, desperate for comfort in the end. Her hand trembled in yours and you held back a sob as you watched Shiro’s lion hover lifelessly in space, twitching with every shot in its metal hide. His comms were still down so you couldn’t even tell him goodbye. You could do  _nothing_ but watch the man you love die alone.

“Aw, little cubs,” you started in shock as a woman’s accented voice came through the speakers, “Let me take it from here.” You shared a confused look with Allura and Coran and looked out the window just in time to watch a large ship crash at full velocity into Lotor’s own, exploding into fire and flame. Then came the fleet, like knights in shining armor, moving in perfect formation to protect the castle and the lions while simultaneously destroying any Galra stupid enough to move against them.

“Attention Voltron,” a male voice came through the speakers this time, “We are the Il’rean Alliance, happy to meet your acquaintance. I can seen your communications have been destroyed and your lions and ship have been severely damaged.” An understatement. There goes Red’s left paw, floating across what appeared to be part of the castle’s bow. “Prepare to be pulled in. We will heal any wounds you may have acquired while you await the General’s return.” The transmission ended and gravity returned as a tractor beam pulled at the remains of the castle and the lions.

Allura and Coran squished you into a hug as tears flowed freely from your faces. Coran wiped snot from his mustache and let out a shaky, but otherwise happy, laugh. You were going to live! 

* * *

It wasn’t long before the control room’s doors were wrenched open and you ran out, desperate to get to Shiro. The Black Lion was alive, her yellow eyes sparking with life as she opened her mouth to allow Shiro to tumble out in a damaged, but still whole, mess. 

“Thank god!” Shiro nuzzled into your hair as he pulled you close and took a shuddering breath, “I thought I was going to die without saying goodbye.” Other bodies joined in a group hug, desperate for Team Voltron to be whole again. “Don’t any of you ever do that again!”, Allura’s voice was shaky but full of relief and you all laughed bitterly in unison. Various apologies and wisecracks followed her but everyone felt the same: happy just to be able to see each other alive.

“Move it! Medic coming through! I said  _move it_ , Ulrich! Oh look at you poor dears!” A small gator-like creature bounded over, holding a staff with a large white crystal mounted upon it, and shook her scaly head, “You look like you had such a fright! Oh dear, dear, dear!” She(?) tutted and tucked the nearest Paladin’s hair behind their ears, which happened to be Keith. “I’m Mishka, Lead Healer. Now, I don’t mean to rush you,” the ship shook as a large explosion detonated nearby, “but if you could please allow me to scan you for any serious injuries? There we are, just separate a bit! Oh you are very tall. And so muscular! You don’t look very fragile but oh tsk, tsk, broken skeletal structures–”. 

Mishka continued scanning each of you with a hand held device (”Like Star Trek!”, Lance whispered.), making various comments here and there to herself in a comically high voice and waving her now glowing staff at various hurts until she was interrupted by a galra soldier. Shiro, ever the hero, stepped in front of you and held out his hand, letting it activate in warning. There was a tense moment as the unknown galra stopped and observed your broken down crew, his held tilted to the side before a smile broke across his handsome face and he laughed wholeheartedly. “Worry not brave Paladin. I am not your enemy.”

“Oh put that down mister!” Mishka smacked Shiro’s arm with her staff and he pulled back in surprise. You laughed to yourself at his ‘What the Hell??’ face as petite Mishka glared back, looking every bit like an angry mother. 

“Mishka back down. Pardon our dear nurse,” the galra extended his hand to Allura, “I am Ulrich, Commander of this ship.” He bowed as Allura slowly extended her hand, kissing it as he straightened, “It is truly a delight to see you all safe and sound. If you could, please follow me to the bridge. There you will await my Lady’s arrival.”

He released Allura’s hand and bowed to each of you in turn before walking away. He pressed a button on his headset and began barking orders to the fighters in space while little Mishka tugged on Allura’s wrist. 

“He just expects us to follow without question?”, Allura’s voice was incredulous as she glared at the retreating galra’s back, suspicious about ulterior motives. Mishka stepped back, balled a scaly fist on her hip and pointed a clawed finger at Allura’s face, “Absolutely! You are wounded and you are tired and your ships aren’t fit to deliver packages nonetheless get out there and fight! What? Do you think we saved you because we pitied you? Feh! We saved you because it was the right thing to do. Is this how Alteans show gratitude to those who save their lives, with _suspicion_!?”

“Of course not, I simply-”

“Then get your keester in gear missy! You are going to the bridge, you are going to get healed, you are going to eat, and you are going to see how a real Resistance gets things done!” Finished with her little tirade, Mishka nodded her head and marched after Ulrich, who waited patiently by the dock doors still doling out orders without so much as a glance at the simulator someone had put in his hands. 

“What the fuck?”, you whispered into Shiro’s ear. Bewildered, he shrugged, took your hand in his, and motioned for the other Paladins to follow. ‘ _If they wanted us dead, they could have left us to the Galra_ ’, he thought to himself, ‘ _Ah, fuck it_.’

* * *

The ship was huge, larger than any you’ve ever been on, and was certainly in pristine shape. Many of the walls doubled as holographic computers (Hunk and Pidge were talking animatedly about how they could possibly work.) and seamlessly transitioned to fit the role of who ever was at it. You reached out to touch one and it immediately dissipated back into a solid wall, denying you any access. It immediately came back to life as a soldier touched it, displaying various charts that made zero sense to you but the soldier seemed to get it and started arguing with someone about returning to home base. Neat!

Up ahead Ulrich continued talking in rapid fire while expertly avoiding the smaller soldiers running up and down the corridor, “Bring the prisoner up to the bridge. Has anyone found Selena yet? No Riger, if you get blown up again–quiznack! Someone pick up Riger’s stupid ass. Go for Ulrich. What? Then don’t do that. Let Cindryl take over. Are you kidding? She’s nuts, let her loose. I swear to the Dark Lady, Riger, if I get a hold of you–DON’T HANG UP ON ME YOU FEATHERED SON OF A–! Riger? Riger!? Oh for the love of–Someone launch Riger out into space for a few minutes. What? Yes you heard right Lieutenant, he called me a ‘sorry excuse for mold’. Not really insulting but then again, he never was very smart. Right, right, right, get back out there and look for Selena’s signature. I get antsy when she’s out there too long.” What a weird group of people. You couldn’t imagine Allura talking like Ulrich did, or talking back to her like this Riger. Just who  _were_ these people?

Shiro seemed to share your sentiments exactly. While he was impressed with their technology, strategy, and their flawless teamwork they were nothing like how he imagined a Resistance would be. When it came to battle Allura, Coran, and himself were absolutely serious, there was no room for levity when every second could be your last. But these people? Their urgency didn’t come from the fear of losing. No, they were completely confident in their success and their jokes and laughter seemed grossly out of place. It bothered him. What kind of monster did they follow that gave them such confidence and pride? What kind of people go to war without any fear?

* * *

The helm was glorious, made of shining silver metal and gleaming glass with a high domed ceiling. The main window took up two-thirds of the room, floor to ceiling and gave an uninterrupted view of the battle outside. There were only a hundred or so ships but the carnage they visited upon Lotor’s army was amazing. In just the 10 minutes or so it took to walk to the helm they had taken out over half of the drones and only a handful of warships remained. Ulrich motioned for you all to approach while he continued talking into his headset, taking position in the middle of the glass himself. 

You heard Lance and Hunk ‘Ooo’ and ‘Aah!!!’ as they watched a platoon move as one in a seemingly random pattern, much like a school of fish, to avoid fire from a Galra warship while another school took it out. Pidge and Coran were busy playing with the glass, which also doubled as a computer, pulling up close-ups and information about the integrity of random ships.

You, Allura, and Shiro were definitely impressed but stayed in the middle of the room. Behind you were more soldiers of various species busy with maintaining communications, giving out targets, and directing folks much like Ulrich was. Your attention was brought back the the viewing glass as the ship was hailed.

“You have news Lieutenant?” Ulrich crossed his arms as he looked to the video feed above him.

“Yes sir! Lady Selena had made contact and I will be picking her up shortly. She wishes to let you know that while Lotor and Haggar have escaped, she has killed every one remaining on board and is working on powering down the drones. Also she apologizes for not making contact earlier. Her comms were busted in the collision.”

Ulrich snorted, “Of course. Let her know I have Voltron, the Alteans, and a hostage. The faster she gets here, the better. Over and out.” The Lieutenant saluted and ended his transmission. “Tell me, where is the hostage?”

“On his way up, sir!”, came a voice from behind you.

“Excellent. And the–ah! There they are,” a soldier pushing a cart full of food rushed in and stopped with an exaggerated bow before Allura and rushed back out, “Please, eat. Mishka’s healing uses your own quintessence and so you must replenish it.” Mishka nodded vigorously and tapped her staff on Pidge’s shoulder, “Eat little one. You are so tiny I feared to drain you. Eat, eat, eat!”

“Don’t mind if I do!” Of course Hunk would be the first. One of these days he’s going to get poisoned. You shrugged, trusting Hunk’s intuition, and grabbed what looked like an apple and tossed a lemon-looking thing to Shiro, a sour fruit for a sour looking face. He was still weirded out about this whole situation. You were too but when in Rome…

* * *

When the hostage came in a few minutes later Ulrich barely payed him any mind, only glancing over to tell everyone to ignore him while he continued scanning space, grinning triumphantly as the drones ceased working. Whoever this Selena was clearly did her job. The battle was over.

Shiro nudged Allura, pointed at the prisoner and whispered, “A general, judging by his clothes.” Interesting. Voltron had never taken hostages before (According to Shiro, Sendak doesn’t count.) but you were thankful to see he wasn’t hurt. A little worse for wear and bound to a chair but he wasn’t abused. In fact, Mishka immediately bounded over to begin healing his small cuts and bruises. Kudos to the Resistance for treating its hostages right. 

A sense of calm settled over the ship and Ulrich turned to address Team Voltron, “The battle is won and the General shall be here momentarily to deal with this.” He gestured to the hostage whose eyes widened in fear at the mention of the General, “Please. Do not interfere in our ways.” Ominous. Extremely ominous. The prisoner continued to glance fearfully between Ulrich and the door, his fear of the General palpable and you felt unease settle in your stomach. 

* * *

When the door slides open, Shiro wishes he could say that the fear he feels came from a terrifying creature made of claws and ugly teeth. That the General was a 10ft tall creature with scales and two heads. But that most certainly is not the case.

The General was shorter than Keith, with wild red hair and warm brown skin that spoke of hours spent in the sun. She was humanoid, the only things giving her away as not human were pointed ears and the way her green eyes caught the light, shining red much like a cat’s eyes shine in the dark. She wasn’t as stunningly beautiful like Allura, but something about the way she held her head high and the sinuous almost snake like way she walked drew your eye to her. Much like an impending car wreck, you want to look away but can’t. 

Shiro couldn’t describe it, but as she reached out to hold the prisoner’s chin in a clawed hand,he knew that she was a killer, a murderer, absolutely the one of the most dangerous things he had ever come across. Every single one of his battle instincts, honed to perfection from his year in captivity, was screaming at him to take his team and  **get. the fuck. away**. But like the rest of his team, he was rooted in place the moment she stepped into the room.

“I have a proposition for you,” when she spoke it was the same accented voice you heard in the castle, “You know who I am, and what I can do.” A pause as she release the prisoner’s chin, put a foot on his chair and casually rested her chin in her palm like she wasn’t beginning an interrogation. “Tell me what I want to know and you and your family can live a peaceful life on Il’rea. Free from war, from hunger, from all of life’s little discomforts. You will be pardoned, like my dear sweet Ulrich. All I ask is: Where do you keep the extra quintessence from the Komar?” 

She smiled to reveal pointed canines and several other sharp teeth as she pulled the gag from the prisoner’s mouth. He didn’t say anything and dug up the last of his courage to glare mutinously at her. She tutted and began slowly pulling off her left glove, “If you want to be like that, so be it. All I have to do is Touch you and you’ll be giving me everything I could ever want. Do you want that? Do you want me to Touch you?” Her voice was venomous and the prisoner’s courage faltered as he desperately tried to get away from the bare claw coming towards his face.

“Okay okay okay! I’ll tell you what you want! Just don’t Touch me!” He cringed but sagged in relief as she pulled away, “We-we store the quintessence in a hollow planet in the Maruxian Galaxy. I-it’s the first one the Komar was tested on. Called Minotos. The mineral content in its crust blocks any ground penetrating radar so there is minimal protection. To any who don’t know how to look, it looks like a dead planet.” 

“Minotos?”, the woman pulled away and placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping it in place as she walked around him, biting her lips in thought. Once behind him she placed her other hand on his shoulder, and sighed, “I do wish you hadn’t lied.” The crack of his neck breaking was sudden, unwarranted, and Shiro felt bile rise in his throat.

The General whirled around and flashed a wide smile that showed all her teeth, “ I am Selena, High Priestess of Il’rea, Lady of Fear, and High General of the Il’rean Alliance. Welcome aboard my ship.”

A pause as what the  _fuck_  just happened sunk in. Hunk was throwing up, Lance tugged Pidge under his arm, trying to shield the now corpse from view. Keith and Shiro activated their weapons, stepping in front to fend off Selena if she decided to attack. You and the Alteans had mimcked each other’s posture, a hand to the throat, trying to suppress the urge to throw up.

Selena frowned as Ulrich walked up to whisper something into her ear. Something clicked into place she looked back to the man she just killed and then back to the Paladins before her. “Ah, apologies. No doubt you’ve killed many but it is always different when it’s up close, isn’t it?”

Allura found her voice and moved past Shiro, drawing herself up to her full height (and then some), “You murdered an innocent man in cold blood! I don’t care if–”

“Uhbuhbup,” Selena interrupted Allura and held up her hands in protest, “Please Princess, he was no innocent. I already know that the extra quintessence is stored at Galra High Command.”

“What?”

“And Minotos, while definitely hollow, houses not quintessence but a fleet of warships 10,000 strong. Going there would have been suicide.”

“Even if he lied, you still had no reason to kill him!”

“The Galra do not accept ex-hostages, they would have killed him upon arrival. And if I had kept my promise and let him live on Il’rea and then gotten myself killed at Minotos, his death would have been long and drawn out. What I did was a mercy.”

“He could have escaped. He didn’t have to go back to the Galra.” 

“True, but it is that kind of naivete that allowed you to lead your crew to certain death today. I will not do the same. I am responsible for every life under my command and I cannot afford to make stupid mistakes like letting people go.”

Somewhere in their conversation Allura had shrunk back down to her normal height. Satisfied, Selena patted her cheek and turned away to walk to the viewing glass. Allura touched her face with a scowl as Selena continued to talk, “We will arrive in Il’rea shortly. My sister will be meeting us.” 

Ulrich gave a sympathetic shrug as the corpse was wheeled away, as if to say: Dead was dead and there was nothing you could do about it. You felt your initial shock begin to ebb away as you watched him interact with Selena. He had stepped intimately close to her, his forehead gently touching hers as he talked in a low whisper, his body curled around hers as if to hide her from the disaster that was your first meeting. They shared a small private smile, one that you and Shiro shared all the time, and separated with a fleeting touch of hands. 

Whatever initial horror you felt when Selena entered the room had faded (Ulrich would later inform you that it was a combination of pheromones and old magic and to not take it personally, it happened to everyone the first time they’re in her presence). Now there was nothing to do but wait until you landed on Il’rea.

* * *

In the thirty minutes it took for Il’rea to come into view Hunk, Coran, and Pidge had already decided that Ulrich was pretty cool and totally weren’t in no way biased about his extensive knowledge and seemingly endless patience to answer any and all questions. Allura, at first suspicious and kind of uncomfortable with a murderer as a leader, had her walls broken down by Mishka and was now laughing full-heartedly at her impersonation of a yupper. You snuggled under Shiro’s arm at the viewing glass, watching the green planet grow bigger by the second. Lance and Keith had both faces pressed to it, asking Selena questions about Il’rea’s topography.

“I don’t seen any oceans. Are there oceans?” Lance had been itching for an beach for months.

“Under the forest. Can you see the sheen?” Selena used a pointed claw to draw up a zoomed in view of what looked like Earth mangroves but with giant-ass trees.

Lance ‘ooh’ed as Keith pointed at the extremely shiny patch of land that made up most of the northwest, “Why does that look like that?”

“Hmm? Oh, that’s the crystal forest and the obsidian canyon. It’s the sacred home of Our Ladies.”

“Ladies?” 

Selena nodded, “Harmony and Fear. You  _could_  call them gods but they are beyond that. My sister and I are their extensions in this reality. My daughters will no doubt talk to you all about it, they do love telling aliens our history. Such prideful chatterboxes they are!”

“Wait,” Lance popped his head back from the window, “You have kids? You–uh, don’t look old enough to have kids. Plural. No offense.” 

Keith punched Lance into the glass as Selena laughed. “I’m 343 rotations old in this life and my children are not biological. We take the unwanted and abandoned and raise them as our own. Lucky for us, such children are rare on Il’rea.” 

Keith stopped shoving Lance into the glass and blinked owlishly at Selena. No orphans? Must be nice. Lance smacked Keith upside the head in retaliation, interrupting his thoughts and Shiro decided to step in before they escalated. Space Dad™ to the rescue.

* * *

The fleet landed in one of the rare meadows on Il’rea, right outside The Capital, home to the Priestesses of Harmony and Fear, Crowned King Veren II, and the Il’rean Resistance. In the distance you could see the iridescent, abalone-like sheen of the Priestesses’ Temple poking out from between the lush trees. Shiro stood next to you and let out a long whistle, appreciating the bright sunlight, pleasant breeze, and the most greenery he’d ever seen in one place since escaping the Galra. 

“Sister! Ulrich! You are late!” You and Shiro turned together towards the newcomer as she laughed; a delicate sound akin to bells chiming in the wind. 

“Apologies, dear sister. I crashed my ship but worth it I think.” Selena wrapped her sister in a warm hug and pressed their foreheads together briefly before allowing Ulrich to do the same. “Sister, may I introduce Princess Allura, Coran, and the Voltron Paladins: Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. Friends, this is my twin sister Arcadia, High Priestess, Lady of Harmony, and Chief Strategist of the Il’rean Alliance.” How did she know your names?

Arcadia bowed her silver head and flashed a dazzling smile, making you forget your confusion. Where her sister inspired fear and horror, Arcadia’s presence filled Team Voltron with peace and hope. Silver hair that shone in the light like a diamond, purple eyes that caught the light and shone silver, caramel skin, and a soft flowing white dress made her look like an angel. Then you noticed the sharp fangs and claws and as her power over you faded, you realized she was probably as dangerous as her sister. Scratch that, definitely dangerous because she moved with the same serpentine grace her sister did. 

“I have Seen you many times in my dreams but–”, overcome with emotion she grabbed Allura and pulled her down into a hug, “You are so much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined! Il’rea is all the more beautiful with your presence.” Allura stuttered and awkwardly hugged back, very much confused by the stark differences in behavior of the twins.

Selena clicked her tongue and crossed her arms, “Sister, you can hit on the Princess later. I’m sure we’d all like to get to the temple and sleep.” Arcadia snorted and released a red-faced Allura, twirling a loose strand of Allura’s hair around her finger with a whispered ‘later’ before beckoning the rest of the team forward for surprisingly strong hugs. You swore her hands were a little lower than absolutely necessary when it was your turn, but who was one to argue with a High Priestess?

* * *

Shiro woke with a start and sat up straight, confused for a second with his unfamiliar surroundings and very comfy bed. “Wha??”, he found you sitting next to him, a book propped open in your lap and a smirk on your lips.

“You woke yourself up snoring.” How you managed to not laugh at Shiro’s adorably confused face, you’ll never know but a quick kiss to his lips and the look faded as the strange events of the last 12 hours came back to him.

“So that all happened right?”

“Yep,” you let the p pop.

“We almost died.”

“Yah.”

“We were saved by a resistance army led by a woman who is unquestionably down with murder.”

“Killed a hostage right in front of us.”

“And I think she’s dating Ulrich.”

“He is handsome in a fuzzy way.”

“Aracadia hit on Allura and touched my butt.”

“Wow, yours got touched? Jealous. She just put her arms really low on my hips. I guess I’m not pretty enough.”

There was a brief pause before you both cracked up in the type of insane laughter that only happens after you realized you survived something you had no business surviving. Twelve hours ago you were facing death at the hands of Prince Lotor and your bodies would forever have been lost in the cold grasp of space. Now you were in what was probably the comfiest bed you’ve ever been in and in the most secure planet in the universe because there were two seriously over-powered Priestesses running the show.

“Oh my god,” Shiro caught his breath and ran his hand through his hair, “Ok, ok. I’m good. I’m good. Wow. What a day.” You hummed in agreement and returned to your book. Shiro finally noticed it and pulled it out of your lap, ignoring your squawk of protest.

“What’s this?” The cover had no title.

“A little girl dropped it off about an hour ago. Said it was a secret gift. I think it was one of the daughters.” You shrugged and continued, “I’ve only read a bit of it but it’s a history of Il’rea and the High Priestesses.”

Shiro perked up at that, the man loved history. He briefly scanned it as you snuggled against him, absentmindedly wrapping his metal arm around you. He stopped on a picture depicting two beasts: one black and one white. To you they kind of looked like thestrals from the original Harry Potter; like a horse and a dragon had some ungodly baby. But the white one had a wicked spiral horn rather than a pair of webbed wings like the black. The caption simply said ‘The Unicorn and The Nightmare’. Gross. Did these people not know what Unicorns looked like? They don’t have fangs. Or clawed feet. Or look like they could eat you.

“What do you think of them?” Shiro’s voice broke the silence as he continued reading the associated passage.

“What, the drawings? Creepy. What are they?”

“No not that. But these are what the High Priestesses turn into. Explains how Selena wiped out an entire ship without a scratch.But that’s not what I asked. I meant the High Priestesses themselves, the Resistance.” 

He closed the book as you chewed your lip in deliberation, truly weighing in on what had happened to you. Might as well be honest right? “Selena scares the crap out of me, but I don’t think she’s dangerous to us as long as we have the same goal. And she’s clearly very nice, did you see how she politely answered Lance’s and Keith’s questions? And how the public crowded to her and gave her presents when we entered the city? She’s well loved.”

“And Arcadia?”, Shiro prompted.

“She’s super nice, like exceedingly nice. I don’t think there’s a mean bone in her body but I get the feeling she’s more intelligent than she lets on. Which makes sense if she’s the strategist. And think she’s the sister in charge right now judging by how she gives out orders. The book says they swap who’s in charge every Solstice.” You waved vaguely towards the book in Shiro’s lap, “Together, I can see how they’ve fended of the Empire for so long. I’d hate to be their enemies. Even without their magic I’d think they could easily kill anyone in their way.”

Shiro nodded and gazed to the book again, lost in thought. You decided to mess with him, “And they’re very pretty. I saw you Shiro. You like a pretty woman who could kick your ass.” 

He started and began stumbling over his words, torn between denying it, being honest, or pointing out that Arcadia was possibly a lesbian and he was pretty sure Selena and Ulrich were an item. Eventually he settled on turning very red and mumbling, “Ok, I like a woman who can kick my ass. Happy? But I  **love**  you. Overpowered witches be damned.” He leaned over to press you into the mattress with a deep kiss, his warm body encompassing yours as laid over you.

You pulled away with a happy hum, “What about you? What do you think of them? Arcadia and Selena?”

Not exactly bedroom talk but alright, he started it, he might as well finish it. “I think Selena had a point on the ship. Naivete is what nearly killed us. We can’t fight this war on our own, we  _need_ allies and honestly, they’re the strongest people I think we’ve ever met. They’re dangerous though. I think if we plan on working with them, we need to set some ground rules. We don’t work _for_  them, we work  _with_  them.”

“You think they’d do that to us?” Your voice was quiet. You hadn’t considered the possibility that they would use you as tools to finish this war.

Shiro sighed and laid his head down on your chest, “Yes. They’re repairing the castleship and our lions, they saved our lives and are housing and feeding us without demanding any sort of payment. We are deeply in their debt and that puts us in a vulnerable position. Puts Voltron in a vulnerable position. If Arcadia ever though it would be easier to just kill us and take Voltron, I think she would. But since the lions are sentient, it’s probably easier to keep us alive.”

Was Shiro serious? Arcadia was a sweetheart. 

“Sorry”, he continued, “I keep thinking like I’m a prisoner.” He shook his head free of dark thoughts and tried again, “I think I like them. They seem easy enough to work with as long as we make a stand for ourselves. I definitely wouldn’t mind meeting the rest of the Resistance leaders. Did you see the different types of aliens on the ship? They must have a dozen allied planets.”

“We’re not prisoners here Shiro. Did you see Arcadia when we met her? She was nearly crying. And even Selena keeps giving us looks like she’s a proud mother, a proud murderous mother.” Shiro chuckled and squeezed you tight, “You’re right Y/N. Thanks. It’s just strange y’know? Every time I get taken by aliens it’s against my will. Even for Allura.” Oh, right. 

You began running your fingers through his hair absentmindedly. It was nice, these moments where neither of you had your other more pressing duties. Right now, no one knew you two were awake. Hmmm, that was interesting wasn’t it? Your hands moved from Shiro’s head and started massaging his neck and shoulders. You smiled as he began moaning, telling you to move here and there, more pressure in that spot, oh yeah, baby, that’s the spot… 

But like a true mother, before you could proceed to more strenuous activities, Arcadia burst through your door without knocking. “Wake up lovelies! You’ve been sleeping for hours! Oh, my oh myyy,” she pretended to cover up her eyes as she walked to the window while you and Shiro scrambled to cover up. With a smirk she pulled open the curtains to reveal the morning sunlight, warm and blinding, “Now now love birds, there’s plenty of time for that later! Come on, up, up, up! You need breakfast, you need coffee, you need to meet my glorious children, and most importantly, I want to see your cute faces.” She tugged on the bedsheet teasingly, eliciting a yelp from you. “There’s clothes for you in the armoire and the rest of your team and I shall be waiting in the foyer. Don’t take too long!” And with a wink and a twirl of her white robes Arcadia was gone, taking your libido with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Now you know why it took over a week to post anything. I got lost in OC land, oops.


End file.
